Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Coleusxc3x97hybrida cultivar Copper.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coleus plant, botanically known as Solenostemon scutellarioides, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Copper.
The new cultivar was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Waynesville, N.C. as a seedling from a self-pollination of the Solenostemon scutellarioides cultivar Fack, not patented. The new Coleus was observed within the seedling progeny from the stated self-pollination in June, 2001. This seedling was selected on the basis of its unique leaf coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Waynesville, N.C. since June, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Coleus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Copper have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Copperxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Copperxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright, mounded and compact plant habit.
2. Dark rusty red and orange bi-colored leaves.
Plants of the new Coleus are most similar to plants of the parent, the cultivar Fack. Plants of the new Coleus differ from plants of the cultivar Fack primarily in foliage color as plants of the cultivar Fack have dark purple, pink and green-colored leaves.